


Milfology-Lincoln/Rita

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [5]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Caught, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Groping, Incest, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Topless, Underage Sex, Underwear, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Lincoln has sexy times with his Mom
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Rita Loud
Series: Milfology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 11





	Milfology-Lincoln/Rita

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture by D-rock

Lincoln’s heart was pumping in his chest. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was sitting in the living room in nothing but his underwear. Nothing unusual about that. But what was unusual was that he was sitting on his mother’s stomach, who was laying on the couch. And she was also only wearing her underwear. And by underwear, just the panties. Her large, gorgeous boobs were completely bare. 

“Go one Lincoln, touch them.” 

He obeyed. With both hands, he reached out and grabbed his mother's breasts. He started at the center, rubbing his palms against her nipples. At that moment, his father walked in the front door. 

“Honey, I’m home. I got off early from work.” He turned and was greeted to the sight of Lincoln feeling up his mom. “Lincoln!”

Oh shit, oh shit. Why did he do this on the freaking couch? “It’s not what you think! I-I...” 

“Lincoln my son, looks like you're climbing the o’l twin peaks!” 

Rita started laughing. “Honey stop. You’re embarrassing him.” 

“I-Wha?” 

“Have fun!” Lincoln watched his father stroll away, whistling. 

Rita got the attention of her son. “Lincoln, your father and I have come to an understanding.”

“Do I want to know?”

“It’s about your sisters..”

“Okay, I’m good.” 

“Now that’s out of the way, come to momma.” 

Rita pulls down her panties and Lincoln followed suit; pulling down his tighty whities. He pushed his boyhood into he’s mother’s wanting sex. The two fucked on the couch. Lincoln was still inexperienced, so it wasn’t long until he came.


End file.
